


Worn, and World-Weary

by grahamhannah53



Category: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Other, Rudolph - Freeform, Sadness, modern reindeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamhannah53/pseuds/grahamhannah53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it is the eve of Christmas, I post this sad little thing from my phone inspired by a close friend of mine who is always keeping me focused</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn, and World-Weary

A nervous rustling was heard in the cold stables, and Rudolph couldn't be more sad. This year promised to be no better than the last, and, if anything, it would be much worse. Their training since January had been just short of abuse. He was tired, his muscles exhausted, and his back sore from the whip, despite the thick hide grown up to protect against it. But he was more than physically tired. He was emotionally drained from watching all those, poor, dear fawns lose their life to the weight of the sleigh, his own son included. The sleigh was to be heavier than ever before, and the poor deer strained so hard they just died. He watched it happen over and over, and his heart was heavy with grief. This was the highest death rate history had ever seen. Not only were the fawns struggling, but the primary team, which had grown weary with age, were having a tough time as well. Donder's hooves were weak and achy, leaving him hobbling. Blitzen could barely eat with his deteriorating teeth. Comet had bad knees, and Cupid had a failing memory. As for himself, Rudolph suffered from severe joint pain, made worse by picking up the slack of the other reindeer. 

If only that sleigh were a bit lighter ... If only he were sure this wouldn't be his last Christmas. He wished that at least he could reassure Clarisse that he would make it through the night... But she was never one for false hope. She looked so sad this morning.... He loved her, and prayed that she would be okay if he weren't to make it. She had to be. For his sake, she had to be.


End file.
